I Wont Let You
by cwsquared
Summary: Rin looked up as she saw a flash of light. Her breath catching in her throat as she looked into the woods. Sesshomaru was walking towards her, his hair and clothing reflecting the sun as the forest sparkled from the sun bouncing off the rain drops. "Lord Sesshomaru... I got to see him again." Rin said with a smile before she passed out, falling towards the stream.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry?" Rin asked, completely lost in shock.

"It's time you grew up Rin. You are of age now and Kohaku would make a good husband for you." Lady Kaede said, crossing her arms behind her back as Sango beamed up at her.

"I was so excited when Kohaku told me he was going to ask for your hand. And when Lady Kaede agreed, I knew it was meant to be. We get to be sisters, isn't that exciting?" Sango asked her, a large smile on her face.

"I...I..." Rin, tripped over her feet as she back away from them in the small hut, catching her self on the wall before she fell. This had to be a joke, Kohaku and her were just friends. She turned around, not able to think of anything but to get out of the suddenly stuffy hut. As Rin ran from the hut she slammed into someone, falling to the ground. She let out a grunt, reaching for her back side.

"Rin!" Sango yelled out as she moved the bamboo sheet to look outside. "Kohaku-kun."

Rin looked up as Kohaku kneeled down in front of her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worry in his eyes and voice. And then she saw it. The love that filled him. Her eyes widened as she pulled her self up before running away once again. She ran into the forest, running as fast as she could, ignoring the burning pain in her legs and chest. Paying no heed to her now soft feet from years of wearing shoes. that were now bare in her haste to get away. Once she felt she was far enough away from humans finding her too quickly she began hunting for the plant she needed to mask her sent. Inuyasha and Kirara would be on her trail any moment once they noticed she wasn't in her normal hiding places. She gave out a happy cry as she spotted the red leafed plant. She quickly started to pull leaves off, rubbing them together to release the oils and rubbing them all over her self. She bit her lip as she stained her kimono. It's pale green turning a sickly brown. She could hear Jaken's high pitched angry voice as she did this.

"_Rin! You stupid girl! Lord Sesshomaru got that kimono for you. You ungrateful spoiled child!"_

Sighing she threw the spent leaves on the forest floor. She hadn't seen her Lord in three years, since she had become a woman. Jaken had been the one to bring her her new kimono's after that. Always saying their Lord was to busy to waste time with a human. She started to run again, changing from going North to East. Glad for all the training her friends had given her on concealing her self from demons and humans in the woods over the years. As she ran she grabbed herbs she knew she would need for the wounds on her feet. As the sun began to set she started to look for somewhere for shelter. She stayed away from water because she knew they would look there first if they came that way, as well as a few caves. She smiled as she spotted a large old tree, it's roots exposed above ground. She looked around her temporary home until she found a sharp rock. She started to cut and grind the herbs the best she could to place on her feet, fearing when she would cut her kimono for bandages. She looked up at the moon. Jaken would be at the village soon. This was the day they counted as her birthday at the village. The first day she had arrived there. Lord Sesshomaru would always bring her a new kimono on this day, until Jaken had began to do so.

"What am I doing?" She asked the moon with a sigh.

/./././././././

Jaken stood opened mouth in front of Kagome, his arms full of the package he had been intrusted with.

"Ran away? She ran away? Why? Did someone harm her? Oh Lord Sesshomaru is going to kill me!" Jaken paniced.

"Calm down! She isn't harmed. I think she was surprised is all. She should be back soon. Inuyasha and the others went to look for her." Kagome said, crossing her arms.

"Then I will wait here. If nothing is wrong then she should be back soon."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the imp but said nothing. They sat in silence in front of Inuyasha and her home. They both jumped up as Sango and Kohaku came from the woods.

"Where's Rin?" Jaken asked, looking around them.

"She would make an amazing demon hunter." Sango said, shaking her head.

"Will make." Kohaku stated strongly.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, worried.

"She covered her tracks to where we couldn't tell where she went after a certain point." Kohaku explained. "We came back for our demon gear. Just in case."

"But her sent?"

"Ah, she used the plant I showed her years ago to cover her sent from Kirara and Inuyasha. She is one of the best students I've had." Sango said proudly.

"Sister! We can to find her! This is all my fault." Kohaku said, placing his face into his hands.

"So you have hurt Rin!" Jaken screeched before turning to run to his Lord. Sango quickly stepped on his robes.

"He was going to ask her to marry him. She is just spooked. Not hurt. No need to tattle a lie." Sango said.

"M-ma-marriage? But no one has asked my Lord for her hand." He sputtered.

"Why would I? She is Kaede's charge, not that perverted old demons." Kohaku said with a huff. Jaken's face grew red with rage.

"How dare you insult my Lord! He is not a pervert! And just because Rin stays here doesn't mean she is not still-"

"Jaken."

The imps back straightened sharply at the sound of his masters voice. On instinct and habit, everyone moved into a fighting stance.

"My Lord! Please forgive me!" Jaken cried, falling at the dog demons feet on top of the gift.

"I don't sense or smell Rin." He stated calmly, looking the three humans over.

"What do you care? You haven't been to see her in years." Kohaku spoke up, gaining a warning from his sister. Sesshomaru turned his full gaze to the young human.

"He planned to wed our Rin with out asking. She has ran away." Jaken explained quickly. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he evaluated the young human. Sango moved in front of him, her face set.

"Rin will not wed someone that is still protected by a woman."

Sesshomaru turned his back on them as Jaken scrambled to his feet.

"What? Sango! Move!" Kohaku yelled as his sister held him back. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at them.

"Don't look for her any longer." He stated before going into the woods, Jaken at his heels. Jaken followed in silence for awhile, looking around the woods as he did so. After sometime he finally plucked up enough courage to speak.

"My Lord. Do you know where Rin went?" He asked with a shaking voice.

"I always know where Rin is."

Jaken stopped walking, his mouth falling open in aw.

/././././././././.

Rin woke up to the sound of thunder in the distance. She crawled out from between the roots, knowing it would turn into a death trap once the rain came. Upon standing she almost fell face first. Looking at her feet she realized they were much worse than she thought them to be the night before. With a sigh she shakily started to walk. She needed water to clean her feet before retreating them. She slowly stumbled along before coming to a stream. She eased her self down in a squatting position, scooping water to drink. She gave out a yelp as her legs gave out from the pain in her feet, causing her to tumble into the stream. Rin gasped as she pulled her self up to her hands and knees.

"Oh no. No." Rin began to panic as the oils were washed away. She forced her self up and ran into the woods, ignoring the pain shooting through her with every step.

"Where is it?" Rin called out, looking for the bright red plant as the thunder got louder. She needed to spend this time finding a cave to take shelter in, but now she had to cover her scent instead. She knew the others would have looked through the night. Tears began streaming down her face in her desperation.

"I don't want to be found. I don't want to be forced to marry Kohaku. I just want to go back to normal. I want to see him again. Why-"

Rin's voice chocked from the tears. She had refused to cry when Sesshomaru had stopped coming to see her. Just as she had sworn when he left her in the village. She would be strong for him. She would make him proud. But everything was falling apart. She was finally a woman yet she was crying like a child. She gasped as the sky split open with a violent boom, instantly drenching her and the forest. She fell down to her knees, unable to see the forest floor from standing.

"I wont lose."

Rin began crawling across the ground, squinting through the rain and tears for the plant.

"My Lord. We need to get her out of the rain." Jaken fretted, bouncing from one foot to the other as they watched her from the trees.

"Not yet." Sesshomaru answered. She had mentioned another male. Who did she want to see so badly that she would suffer this much?

"Yes!" She cried out in happiness as she found a cluster of the plants. She took as many as she could into her arms before standing. She slowly made her way through the torrential down pour, looking for a cave.

/./././././././../././../././././.

Rin opened her eyes only to close them immediately. Her head was pounding stronger than her heart.

"It's so hot in here." She groaned, pulling her self to her feet. As she swooned she blamed it on the heat in the cave and her feet. Refusing the idea she got sick so quickly. Using the tree's she stumbled to the stream, splashing her face as she sat on the bank.

"Okay, I'll cover my sent. Then get some food." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes, trying to clear her vision.

"My Lord...?" Jaken asked, looking at Rin, extremely worried. Sesshomaru stayed silent as he watched her. She was still fighting so hard.

Rin looked up as she saw a flash of light. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked into the woods. Sesshomaru was walking towards her, his hair and clothing reflecting the sun as the forest sparkled from the sun bouncing off the rain drops.

"Lord Sesshomaru... I got to see him again." Rin said with a smile before she passed out, falling towards the stream. Sesshomaru rushed forward, catching her about the shoulders before she fell.

"She did this to see you my Lord." Jaken said surprised as Sesshomaru searched her face.

"Jaken, go start a fire in that cave."

"Yes my Lord!" He cried out, running to the cave, falling a few times as he did so.

"You crazy child." Sesshomaru whispered before he stood up, carrying her with ease to the cave.

/./././././../././././

Sesshomaru sat against the caves entrance, looking out into the forest. He was getting restless, he had sent Jaken out for supplies for Rin and he still wasn't back. A low growl left his throat as he sensed demons draw close.

"Sesshomaru..." Rin moaned, tossing in her fevered sleep.

"Please."

He quickly moved to her side, looking down at her. He lightly traced her jaw line with his finger tips.

"Jaken will return soon." He told her softly.

"Don't leave me here. I-I want to be with you. Please. Don't go!" She called out in her sleep, tears falling from her closed eyes. He silently brushed the tears away.

"Be still Rin. I am here."

Rin groaned as she fell back into a deep sleep. He raised his hand as the demons got closer, his finger tips glowing bright green.

"Foolish."

He quickly ran from the cave, coming up to the demons before they were even aware of him.

/././././././././

"My Lord! I'm back!" Jaken called out.

"Jaken. Not so loud." Rin groaned as she pushed her self up. A few moments passed before she registered what was happening. "Jaken-Sama?" She asked before her body was racked with coughs. Jaken dropped everything and rushed over to her.

"Lay down Rin! Lord Sesshomaru will kill me if you get up." Jaken fretted, not sure what to do anymore not that she was bigger than him.

"Rin."

Jaken froze as Sesshomaru appeared in the mouth of the cave. The surprise of seeing him after so long set her into another fit of coughs, causing her to get light headed and to swoon. Sesshomaru rushed over as he grabbed a bottle of water, knocking Jaken away when he got to her. Rin fell against his thigh that he had placed behind her as he kneeled.

"My Lord. You're really here." She said, smiling. Her face flushed with fever. He didn't respond as he put the bottle to his mouth, removing the cork with his teeth. He spit it away before lifting the bottle to her lips. Rin wondered if she would be blushing if her face wasn't already so red from the fever as she drank from the bottle.

"Slow down or you will choke." Sesshomaru instructed her. Once he felt that she had enough water he placed the bottle on the ground, Rin watched with wide eyes as he used his thumb to remove water from the side of her lips before licking it off.

"Rest Rin. I will wake you when you can eat."

Rin nodded as he lowered her back down to the moss covered ground. She slowly fell back into sleep as Sesshomaru watched over her. Jaken watched in surprise at how gently his Lord was taking care of the young human woman.

/././././.././.././././././././.././..

A/N: Sorry I didn't have one of these the first time I posted this chapter. I just wrote this when I couldn't sleep and thought I should post it, just in case I lost it or something. I have no idea where I am going with this story or what I am doing to say the least. After a few reviews (which happened quickly. Thank you all for doing that.) I went back into my post and fixed the spelling mistakes you all noticed and changed a few things that I also found. I apologize for the atrocious spelling and grammar I had and still have. I will come back to this but don't get to angry if I don't post a chapter a week or anything. I am almost finished with another story I have been working on and then I have another that has been sitting there waiting for me. But seeing as I am re-reading Inuyasha I will more than likely come back to this real soon. Thank you all for reading and and reviews you gave or will give in the future.


	2. AN Promise

I know, you all probably hate me fore not posting new chapters. And I am really sorry for this. Tomorrow I plan on posting a new chapter for all of my stories (this is the same author note for all three of my on going stories). I just kind of wondered away from what I was doing there for a while. Trying to recollect my thoughts and my muse. She is a crazy little beast that runs from one thing to the next and I just go where she goes. But I caught her and I'm making her give me ideas for you all. Again, I am sorry for taking so long and I really appreciate you all waiting. I love you all and blessed be!

CWSquared


	3. Chapter 2

Rin slowly pulled her self from the fog that tried to hold her down, she could hear Jaken worrying, his small feet slapping against the stone floor of the cave.

"What are we going to do my Lord? Surely they will want to take Rin back with them." Jaken said, letting out an oomph as Sesshomaru hit him on the head.

"I don't want to go back." Rin said, her voice horse with all the coughing. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at her as she struggled to sit up.

"I will not have someone under my charge that runs from a problem." Sesshomaru told her plainly. Rin looked at him, her eyes wide. She knew that her lord hated weakness and what she was doing at the moment was doing nothing but showing just that.

"I'm sorry my Lord. I will return as you wish." Rin said bowing her head.

"No one ever said you were going to. But I will not have you running away from things either." Sesshomaru told her, causing her to look up at him once again, hope shinning in her eyes.

"Rin!?" Inuyasha screamed as he ran towards the cave, Kirara flying behind him with Miroku on her back. Inuyasha drew his sword as he glared at his brother.

"Stand down mutt. I do not wish to kill you in front of Rin." Sesshomaru said, not bothering to get up from his sitting position against the mouth of the cave.

"Rin! Are you alright?" Miroku asked as he ran into the cave to her side, kneeling down next to her. Sesshomaru's eyes darted over to them, ignoring Inuyasha's snide remarks and attempts to get him to fight.

"I just have a cold. I will be fine. Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken-Sama have been taking care of me." She answered him with a weak smile.

"Come on then brat. We'll take ya to the old hag and she'll have ya better in no time." Inuyasha said, putting his sword over his shoulder. Rin shook her head at this as she coughed lightly.

"No, I don't want to go back. I want to stay with my Lord. You understand right?" She asked, looking at the two mean pleadingly. Inuyasha scoffed at this, turning his face away.

"But what of Kohaku? He wishes to wed you, and Sango would love to have you as a sister." Miroku said, worry on his face.

"I don't wish to wed him. Why didn't any one even ask me how I felt!? If I wanted to marry him? I only see him as a brother. Just as you or Inuyasha. Nothing more. I... I love another."

She bowed her head, not able to look at any one as they all turned to face her, coughs leaving her lips.

"Another? Who the hell is he?" Inuyasha asked, causing Sesshomaru to roll his eyes.

"Rin... surely you know..." Miroku said, not finishing his words as she nodded. She lifted her eyes up to Sesshomaru who was looking out into the forest now.

"It will be hard. There's no way my feelings could ever be returned. But I still want to do what I wish." Rin told him, her face set. Sesshomaru looked down at his boot as a butterfly landed on the toe, not responding to her words. Inuyasha groaned as he kicked a rock.

"Who is the man?! If he doesn't love ya back he's an idiot! Tell me who he is and I'll beat the crap out of 'im for ya and ya can come home." Inuyasha said gaining a giggle plus coughing from Rin as Miroku shook his head.

"Rin, lay back down." Sesshomaru said, his eyes flickering over to her. She nodded and did as she was told.

"I will tell the others that you are safe. Please, do come see us soon though. Or at least send word." Miroku said with a sad smile before he stood up, walking out of the cave.

"Don't ya let 'er die." Inuyasha threatened, pointing his sword at Sesshomaru before walking after the monk.

"I agree, I don't see who couldn't love our Rin. She is beautiful, smart, brave-"

Jaken's words were cut off again as Sesshomaru hit him in the head again, grinding into his skull with his knuckles.

"You are a fool." Sesshomaru said, looking back into the woods as Rin looked at him before she fell into sleep once again.

/./././././././.

A/N: Not much of a chapter I know, but my brain is not running very well I am afraid. I'm not really up for writing this right now. I need to get into a hard core Inuyasha mood but I am not in one right now. I am shipping another couple from something totally unrelated and they are taking my full time I am afraid. But I will give you more to this. It just might be in short burst is all.


End file.
